


fire in my veins, down to the bone, scorching my soul

by Oliraki



Series: ShinDrift Week [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Darkplay?, Dirty Talk, Elemental Buffs, Hand Jobs, Horny idiots, Lightplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliraki/pseuds/Oliraki
Summary: Shin Malphur has always had strange ways to show trust.Drifter tries not to think about it too much.[Dedicated to @SayaelNu on Twitter.]





	fire in my veins, down to the bone, scorching my soul

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Tempt  
Written for #ShinDriftWeek on Twitter.  
Also dedicated to @SayeaelNu on Twitter.
> 
> I promised some good food for Saya and since Ive been having a hard time with the actual fic that Im gonna gift her, I decided to offer this as an appetizer. Certainly wouldn't have written it if it hadn't been for Saya °^°

Solstice of Heroes was always it's own special kind of mess. Shin didn't usually pay attention to the more group-themed celebrations or events, but there were some occasions where he could feel his own interest in the activities (and thus, the loot) perk up. He'd joined, sure, had his fun — maybe he didn't go as far into it as the more.. _ dedicated _Guardians did, but he enjoyed it.

The Elemental Buffs he enjoyed a bit less.

Shin wasn't one to speak poetry about himself and his talents, especially if it wasn't for a _ specific _ kind of purpose. That said, he knew his own worth — his Light's worth. Could say he had a bit more of it than the standard Guardian.

Which is why the so-called Buffs were less enjoyable to him than others. Sure, he could wreak havoc with them in Crucible, which was fun for a few rounds, but after a time… It got overwhelming. He felt restless, like everything in him had taken a step to the left, with no way to get rid of the excess Light he kept picking up during activities. 

And so, Shin Malphur dropped out of said activities altogether.

Now, as he watched Drifter pick apart Vex parts on his shitty desk, he had some second thoughts. Shin didn't really want to know why Drifter was interested in combining guns and Vex tech — at least, not right now. Maybe some other time he would've been interested, probably even joined the effort but now? He was too keyed up, too restless, to properly focus on something as delicate as gunsmithing. It had been hours since Shin had arrived at the Annex and commandeered one of the crates tucked away in a corner, relatively well hidden from sight if any Guardians were to wander in and try to catch Drifter's attention.

He wasn't worried about being recognized here, not with this particular set of armor. Shin had been careful with his choices this time, mixing and matching different pieces of armor that fit his particular sense of style and still made him look like a regular Gambit player. He'd nabbed a Sentry cloak from Drifter a few weeks back and he'd be damned if he didn't wear _ some _proof of participating in the Solstice of Heroes — the armor was more gaudy than he preferred, but slapping a shader on the vambraces was as easy as anything.

Truthfully, Shin was running out of things to distract himself with. It was getting difficult to not pay attention to how he was unbelievably warm — he felt like he could burn down a Cabal base by himself with this much energy, this much _ Light _, in him. He'd had to hide the shaking of his hands numerous times now—

"Stop that, you're making _ me _restless."

Drifter's voice made him jerk out of his thoughts and automatically, he stopped tapping the blade of the knife against his thigh. The rogue was looking at him with his brows raised high, the corners of his lips drawn down in a scowl. And true to his words, Drifter had a hand around the barrel of a gun that'd been resting on the table ever since he got here.

"I know that's not loaded", Shin pointed out, gesturing at the Spare Rations with his knife. Surely Drifter knew that he knew, considering he'd been here ever since the rogue started messing with the gun — taking it apart, adding mods, taking out parts and replacing them with something new that changed the look of it completely. Not to mention the goddamn Vex tech.

"Could still throw it at your damn face. And while we're at it, _ hero, _might reigning in your Light for me? 'S getting warm in here."

Pausing, Shin stared at Drifter with bewildered eyes, watching the man's eyes narrow in consideration at the painfully obvious surprise on the Hunter's face. Almost frantically, Shin reached for his Light and—

Overwhelming heat, more than he was used to handling. Almost felt like liquid fire in his veins, a few degrees higher than what his body could handle. _ Shit. _ Wincing, he closed his eyes and slowly breathed out — wouldn't help much, he knew, but it was better than nothing. He hadn't even _ noticed _ it'd been that much out of control. Spoke a lot about how much he was in over his head at this point.

The cold hand against the side of his neck made him jerk his eyes open, surprised, the grip on the hilt of his knife tightening by reflex. Took him a few seconds to process that it was only Drifter, but soon as he did, Shin carefully leaned into the touch. It was a nice contrast, made it a bit easier to breathe through the heat under his skin.

"The hell is up with you?" Drifter's voice was low, all careful-like, as if he was afraid he'd spook Shin into accidentally drawing a Golden Gun. It was a ridiculous thought — the last time he'd accidentally Supered was when he was younger, practically a teenager by Guardian standards. He hadn't done it in centuries.

"Solstice is messing me up", the Hunter admitted. There was a requirement to the Buffs, something about needing a specific amount of them before a Guardian could take advantage — or, in his case, get rid of them. "Wrecking my Light. Too much, more than I'm used to." Tactfully, Shin decided not to mention how he'd deliberately stopped picking up the Buffs after a certain point.

Shin watched the rogue scoff, but before he could say anything about _ that, _Drifter brought his left hand to the other side of his neck. The welcomed chilly feeling distracted him from the fact that Drifter was practically cradling his face with an unusually tender hold for a few seconds — soon as he realized it, he could feel a different kind of warmth on his skin, the kind that had nothing to do with Light.

"Could've said that earlier." Stilling, Drifter went over his words quickly and came to the conclusion it sounded a bit too much like he was worried for Shin. "No one wants _ you _ to have extra power." The Hunter didn't seem needled by it, more focused on leaning against his hold as much as he could. Shin was almost frighteningly warm with the excess Solar Light, but looking at the easy way the man let himself be handled… Drifter couldn't find it in himself to feel fully threatened by the idea.

Wasn't much Drifter could do for him, especially since the Light gained from the Elemental Buffs couldn't be handed off like Orbs. You needed to gather around thirty of them, if he could remember right, before anything happened. Couldn't get rid of them before that, either, but there was no way he was letting Shin out there when he was like _ this. _

He wasn't worried, not at all. It'd just be embarrassing for the both of them.

"Alright, let's take this to the Derelict." Drifter didn't wait for an answer and instead transmatted the both of them close to his little safe haven, catching Shin as the Hunter stumbled like he was drunk on the extra Light — actually, he wouldn't be too surprised about that. There was no way it could affect the mind same as alcohol did, but it wouldn't be weird if it had the same physical effect. Or something close to it.

"Hey, hey, keep it steady." It'd just be troublesome if Shin were to fall now, especially since he had a few of his more precious bits and pieces out — he _ wasn't _ worried. There was nothing to worry about, absolutely none. Muttering something about unnecessary celebrations that were more trouble than they were worth, Drifter unceremoniously let Shin fall onto his cot, far away from his collection of things. The Hunter laid there for a while, blinking at the ceiling, before slowly hoisting himself up to sit.

"You couldn't get rid of it before it ended up like this?" Surely Shin could've picked up the Buffs, gathered enough until he could finally get rid of them. Avoid getting into a state that almost made him...vulnerable.. Shin seemed to notice Drifter piecing two and two together and wasted no time in throwing the vambrace he'd been unstrapping at him.

Drifter let it collide against his chest uselessly, a smirk creeping up on his lips as he tilted his head to the side. Changed his perspective a bit, took in the embarrassed flush on Shin's cheeks, the half lidded eyes, how it became clearer by the second that the reason why the Hunter had been keyed up was because it'd taken so long for Drifter to catch on.

In some things, Shin Malphur wasn't that patient.

"O-ho? What's this, the legendary Shin Malphur wants Lightplay?" Drifter murmured, painfully mocking, as he made his way towards the Hunter who already looked like he was having second thoughts. "Are ya really that desperate you'd suffer too much Light?" Stopping between Shin's legs, Drifter reached out to tilt the Hunter's head up so he had no choice but to look him right in the eyes.

Slowly leaning down, Drifter paused centimeters away, using his hold on Shin to keep him just out of kissing distance. "How long have ya had 'em? How _ long _ were you willing to wait?" The Hunter had been hanging around the Annex since morning, when he dropped in uninvited, offhandedly explaining he couldn't go out for patrol today — that'd been _ hours _ago. It was pretty close to the afternoon, now.

"Or was that the point? You wanted to be made to wait until you got overwhelmed, until you felt like you couldn't handle it?"

Shin narrowed his eyes at that, before grabbing a hold of the hand on his chin and flipping them over. Drifter fell onto the cot easily, laughing cruelly about it — Shin _ fucking _ Malphur wanted to be overwhelmed, to feel like he couldn't take it anymore, like he didn't have much choice on the matter. He wanted _ Drifter _to make him feel like that.

Drifter wouldn't lie. That was one helluva of a thing, one real tempting idea. Shoulda known the Hunter was up to no good since the very beginning.

"Nah, don't think you're gonna have much control here." That was all the warning Drifter gave him before he got a hand to Shin's throat and flipped them over, again, only this time he applied a bit of pressure. Shin tilted his head, leaned into the hold and Drifter realized _ this _ could get addicting real fast. He didn't ease off as he started unbuckling the Hunter's armor with one hand. He narrowed his eyes at the Sentry cloak, scoffing as he unceremoniously threw it over his shoulder. Damn Hunters.

He could call on a bit of Solar here, _ really _overwhelm Shin with something familiar. It'd be easy to add onto the excess Light, play with fire that was usually kept tightly under control. Patient in it's own way, waiting for the right moment, yet a complete wildfire the second it was called up.

Or he could take his own approach, add a spin to it.

It wasn't difficult to think of the cold planet, of freezing to death, and the dark in him answered Drifter's wants quickly — Shin shuddered as the hand around his throat turned near freezing, definitely on a different level compared to his earlier temperature. Made him a special kind of smug that he could get the Man With The Golden Gun to enjoy the barest touch of dark against his neck, no matter the fact that Shin had treaded the lines before.   
  
Calmly, Drifter slotted his knee against the Hunter’s crotch, easing up the hold on Shin’s throat a little. “Ready to tell me whatcha want? We can play this game as long as you want. I’ve got time”, Drifter mocked, grinding his knee upwards with promise as he trailed his free hand down Shin’s bare chest, slowly making his way towards the man’s belts.   
  
“Fuck you”, Shin gasped out, pushing against Drifter’s hold so he could get a hand on his neck and drag him down for a rough kiss that bordered on desperate. He went willingly with it, biting at Shin’s lower lip until he could taste blood and then licking it away from the Hunter's mouth — before drawing back, refocusing on his task to tug Shin's belts away.   
  
“Could be fuckin’ _ you _ if you weren’t playin’ difficult, hotshot”, Drifter drawled, pushing clothing away to get his hand on Shin’s bare inner thigh — the man hissed at the sudden cold touch, before lifting his hips in an invitation for Drifter to get a hand on his dick. It was a good sight, and he wasted a few seconds to enjoy it, but he wasn’t about to make this _ easy. _ That wasn’t what Shin was really angling for today.   
  
“C’mon”, Drifter continued, leaning in to bite lightly at the Hunter’s collarbones. He couldn’t — wouldn't — drag it out _ too _ long, this sudden game of theirs, since Shin was already frighteningly hot to the touch. His eyes were glazed over, breaths uneven, and he could _ taste _ the Light saturating their shared space. Shin had been trying to deal with the excess Light for maybe a bit too long and it _ showed. _ Felt like Drifter could get burned just from a look. “Just say what ya want.”   
  
Shin seemed to struggle with it a moment, unwilling to relent so easily yet obviously affected by it all and wanting to just get on with it — in an effort to encourage, Drifter lifted his hand away from the Hunter’s throat, splayed his fingers against bruised collar bones instead and tightened his hold on the man’s inner thigh just a tad more.   
  
“If you don’t get your hand on my dick right now—” Shin’s words were interrupted by a bitten out moan as Drifter finally decided to go a bit easier on the Hunter. He kept his touch cold, slowly smothering the excess Light with it and hoping Shin wouldn’t notice it until it was too late — he wasn’t trying to snuff all of it out, not really, just enough to get rid of the pesky Buffs, but that could be a bit difficult to explain in a hurry.

Leaning down, Drifter closed his teeth against the junction of Shin's neck, biting down harshly until he could taste blood and hear Shin's mildly pained sound — he moved cold fingers over the bloody mark, pressing down on it, as he worked on making new ones. Kept jerking Shin off through with slow and stable movements, twisting his hand at the base and thumbing at the head. When he bit down again, he willed the cold to grow near freezing as he tightened the hold he had and on the Hunter's dick—

Shin turned his head towards Drifter's arm and bit down on the side of his wrist as he came.

"Ow, motherfucker—" Hissing, Drifter abruptly reached up to push the man away from his wrist with his come-stained hand. Only to pause as Shin leaned into it, started deliberately licking Drifter's fingers clean. 

"Someone's in a mood", Drifter hummed out, taking in the show with a calculative look. Shin's eyes were a bit clearer and he seemed to be breathing a little easier, so he felt it safe to assume the cold had done some good. 

And, well, if Shin wanted to play a little more, who was ol' Drifter to deny him?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Im being cruel and leaving y'all hanging like this.


End file.
